brownstone_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shines to Tarn
Overview and History Once a pastoral society lived in the rolling hills, these migrating herders would escort their charges along complex grazing routes, and gradually small simple settlements formed where these routes would over lap. Tarn is the casual name of The god of truth. these shrines were one of the first structures built. They served as places where the herdsmen would hold festivals or record births, and on serious occasion make sacrifices to serve as an augury. The more important the question the more important the sacrifice. These shrines are mostly heaps of grassy rocks now, but a small bone bowl, and a golden relic are often preserved within the rubble. Placing the relic in the bowl transports those near it to a memory of the prophecy and sacrifice associated with a relic. While in visions, players can act, and the world would react to them, but sufficient deviation from the events preserved in the vision, will shunt the party back to the current time with a penalty. (exhaustion, status, damage being good choices) If a character dies while in the vision, they are shunted back to the normal time, with a sever penalty Shrine 1 location: near Karton relic: A golden woman statuette The Vision: The woman is sacrificed to learn why the great waters are receding, and beach is turning blue(in reference to the great beast under the desert) players who have the statue: Brian player who has the bowl: Caleb Seen by: Siorsia, pete, Arsen Barius Shrine 2 location lightly to the south and 2 days travel relic: a golden stags antler Vision: people sacrifice a 12 point stag, to learn why some of their horses are changing, growing horns, wings flaming manes. The answer is that Rakdos that God of chaos has blessed them with change. and are meant to be a blessing for the people Shrine 7 Location: near the spooky woods, slightly to the north, about 2.5 days out from the stone henge. Relics: a sword and shield, where the sword sits inside the shield ( like this) Take away: The ancient peoples went extinct when the God of chaos introduced slaads to the rocklands beyond the woods, and in the remains of the the great cities. vision: I. A group of men with swords, and leather armor approach a simple shrine, with a large chimney. The dozen of so men are dragging stretchers, with sick men tied to the them. The leader lays a man with a metal breast plate, which radiats an intense adjuration aura, lays down his stretcher. and enters the temple. II. A. the men begin the tend the wounds and care for the injured, and sick. B. The leader speaks with the priest, demanding a revelation. the hesitant priest warns of the price. The man draws his sword, which radiates an intense magical aura(is +5 Vorpal sword). The priest says that a vessel is needed fr the relic. The man goes outside and retrieves the breastplate. III. The priest melts first the breast plate, in a large bucket, and it melts in moments, and is poured out on a large stone slab. Men out side start moaning in pain. IV. The sword is melted next. the molten metal glows with a supernaturally. it is poured out over the sheet of metal. The metal flows into iregular shapes V. The priest reads the poured metal, and reveals * The monsters from the Rocks, are the mistake of the God of chaos, They turn enemies into their own. They can be slain, but are as intelligent as a man. * They will come, and overwhelm the cities to the south * They can be controlled by restraining them and taking the rock from with them. VI. The sick men outside turn and murder their friends and flee.